


Bump In The Night

by castivak



Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jack Kline Has PTSD, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack Kline Whump, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: it really hasn't been long since it happened, but jack feels like he shouldn't be afraid anymore. after all, he deserves it.
Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Bump In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 : Beaten

_"it was an accident! i--" jack's sentence was cut short by a punch to the face, knocking him back onto the rocky ground and he looked up in fear, seeing dean standing over him and full of anger, "i don't care if it was a fucking accident!"_

_"i'm sorry, dean. i-i tried bringing her back, b-but it--"_

_"it didn't work, i know. a lot of things you do don't seem to work." dean scoffed, kicking into jack's chest and forcing him onto his back, making the nephilim whimper and he rolled onto his stomach, watching as the man stepped over him and walked over to the ma'lak box that was sitting near the end of the cliff, jack watching in fear as dean opened up the coffin._

_"dean, i'm sorry, i'm so sorry, i did--"_

_a punch to the face cut jack off, blood filling his mouth and he spit it out onto the ground, breathing hitching in his throat as dean grabbed him by the back of his sweater, dragging him across the ground and the nephilim tried to break out of his grip, but he was too weak, "d-dean! dean, please! please please please!"_

_dean remained silent as he pulled jack over to the box, lifting him off the ground and pushing him into the box, jack's body smacking against the metal and he groaned at the pain, looking up and seeing just as dean slammed the lid shut, panic filling him and he pounded his fists against the top._

_"dean! please, let me out! im sorry! im sorry!"_

_jack heard and felt the ma'lak box scrape against the cliff, getting closer to the several foot drop and he gasped for air, his lungs refusing to function properly as he continued banging and begging, tears pouring down his cheeks as he struggled._

_"im sorry! im sorry!"_

_jack let out a terrified screaming as he felt himself begin falling with the box, dropping dozens of feet towards the ocean below, falling faster and faster before it finally crashed into the ocean and jack's world went black._

  
**•••**

  
jack woke up with a gasp, taking a second to realize that he wasn't actually in a metal coffin or at the bottom of the ocean, just on his bedroom floor after falling off his bed, letting out a heavy sigh as he noticed.

the nephilim felt something warm and wet drip down his face and he sat up on his knees, touching his brow and finding blood on his fingers; he must've hit his head on something as he fell. the boy getting to his feet and making his way to the sink in his bedroom, looking into the mirror above it and seeing a gash on his forehead that was leaking blood down his face, seeing a bruise beginning to blossom around it as well.

nightmares were fun, weren't they?

grabbing a hand towel and wetting it, jack began cleaning his face and trying not to aggravate the wound anymore, turning his head as he heard the door creak open and he froze as he saw dean poke his head in, "hey, you--woah, what happened?"

"n-nothing, just fell."

"you were making some noise, everything alright?"

"i'm alright, dean." jack replied without hesitation, trying to keep his breathing steady as he cleaned himself up and used his grace to heal himself, watching the wound close up and the bruise vanish before his eyes as if they were never there to begin with, "you're acting weird, what's going on?"

"i'm fine."

"jack--"

"i said i'm fine!" the nephilim snapped, just wanting to be left alone, especially by dean, and both of them froze, dean surprised by the outburst and jack realizing that he shouted, "i...i'm sorry, please just leave me alone." he whispered and dean opened his mouth to speak, " _please_." he continued and dean sighed before leaving, shutting the door and jack let out a heavy breath, looking at his reflection.

the wound was gone, but a monster that deserved worse was still staring back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
